


Part of Your World

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Little Mermaid!AU, M/M, Romance, disney!au, mermaid!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Little mermaid AU where Cas is a merman and falls in love with Sam. Could be he sees him on shore, or doing something out on the water, doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

Castiel wasn’t like the others of his kind. He was always so curious, always sneaking off to the surface of the ocean to watch the boats come and go, always observing the humans who entered their domain and even collecting some of their “treasures”, even if he didn’t understand what they were or what they did.

And now he was on a rock, hidden from view in the water, as he watched the two young men on the sandbar. They were running around, chasing each other and laughing. Their bodies held scars and strange marks that Castiel had never seen before, but he knew what they meant. They told stories, daring tales of adventure and Castiel wanted nothing more than to ask for the stories, to listen to their tales and get to know them.

Although, if he was going to be completely honest, he truly wanted to get to know the taller of the two. He had the more fresher face of a young one, with a wide unguarded smile and sparkling eyes under the shaggy brown hair.

Castiel thought he was beautiful.

He watched the two young men enjoy the sunshine some more before they ended up leaving. Castiel sighed a little in disappointment before submerging himself back under the water, flicking his tail to propel him back to the colony. Perhaps, he told himself, perhaps they will return.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The next day had a heavy air about it the next time Castiel surfaced through. He could sense a storm approaching already but he wanted to see the sky and the boats nearby before he had to remain trapped under the waves, waiting out the lightning and the rain that would surely follow. Several merfolk had been electrocuted during storms before, so he didn’t want to share the same fate.

However, when he went to check the cove, he found that the tall man he had admired from the day before seemed to be locked in battle with an ugly siren. It was shrieking, the mouth stretching unnaturally wide. Surely the monster had tried to entice the man with its song but the man hadn’t been fooled, unlike many before him. He fought like some kind of majestic animal, his weapon, a long silver blade, flashing with each thrust and parry.

Castiel knew he needed to help. He swam forward, closer to the sandbar until the water was too shallow for him to swim any further. He watched and waited for his opportunity.

It came when the man managed to shove the siren back into the water. It tried to get up but Castiel grabbed the monster around the middle and with a powerful flick of his tail, sent them both flying into the deeper end of the ocean. The siren twisted and flailed, fighting tooth and nail as it struggled for air but Castiel held firm, pinning it to the bottom of the cove until soon the body went limp and bubbles rushed out of the mouth.

With the siren dead, Castiel swam back up to the surface to find the man sitting down on the sandbar, panting for breath. There was a long scratch on one side of his face and parts of his clothing were torn as well. But his gaze was steady as he locked eyes with Castiel.

They stared at each other for a long moment, blue to hazel. Neither of them made a move or a sound. It was as if the world was holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

There came a shout from the trees, startling Castiel. He dived under the water again just as the storm hit, heading deep to hide amongst the caves beneath the cove.

He hoped the man would return again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sam was still reeling a little as Dean ushered him into the hotel room, both of them soaked to the bone from the rain. His muscles ached from the fight with the siren and his face stung where the beast had gotten a good chunk of him, but his mind was still flashbacking to the siren suddenly being yanked under water by an unseen force. The same unseen force that came back in the form of a merman.

He had never thought such beings existed. Sure, he had hunted down a Bloody Mary, many ghosts, a few werewolves and vampires, plus a siren now. But he had never actually thought that something so pure, something so inhumanly beautiful, would ever truly exist.

“Hello? Earth to Geek boy!” Dean’s voice suddenly cut through Sam’s daydreaming. “Sam, are you even paying attention to me?”

“Sorry, what?” Sam asked, flushing a little.

“I said, go get a shower and clean yourself up before I get started on stitching up that cut,” Dean shot back. “You reek.”

Sam rolled his eyes but dutifully went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Already his mind was made up.

He wanted to go back to the cove, so make sure he hadn’t been dreaming.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It took a couple of days before Sam managed to return to the cove. He had some food for a picnic lunch there as well as a couple of books. He was fully prepared to wait for as long as it had to to see the merman again.

After maybe an hour or so, he heard music. It was unearthly beautiful, like the siren’s song, but instead of alluring and holding empty promises, the music instead was uplifting. It seemed to speak of affection and of sunny days and happiness, filling him with warmth from his head down to his feet.

He looked out towards the water and perched on a large rock formation was the merman. Sam’s breathed wooshed out of him in one go, because now that he was seeing the creature in full sunlight he had to admit the merman was gorgeous. Messy and damp black hair, electric blue eyes and a pale blue tail fin, wrapped securely around the rock to hold him there. And he was looking straight at Sam.

The Winchester slowly got to his feet, keeping his eyes on the merman. The creature didn’t seem startled or wary. He flicked his tail a little, almost in invitation. One that Sam couldn’t refuse.

He quickly stripped down to his swimming trunks and got into the ocean. The water was rather cold but he went slowly to let himself get used to it. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to freeze to death, he swam out to the rock and climbed on.

The merman stared at him with those amazing blue eyes, as if trying to memorize what he looked like.

It took a few moments before Sam managed to speak. “Hi,” he managed.

The merman’s mouth quirked in a slight smile. “Hello,” he said quietly.

And holy hell, that was certainly not fair. His voice was low and husky and practically screamed SEX.

Sam was able to mentally pat himself on the back for keeping his composure. “I wanted to thank you,” he said, “for helping me the other night with the siren. That was you, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” the merman replied. “Sirens are an abomination. And you seemed like you needed assistance.”

“Well, again, thanks. I’m Sam.”

“I am Castiel. It is a…pleasure to meet you.”

“Same here.” Sam chuckled a little. “My brother will probably think I was crazy if I told him about you.”

“And why is that?” Castiel tilted his head slightly in a way that was actually rather cute.

“We’re hunters,” Sam explained. “We go after the supernatural, the evil aspect of it. But we’ve never thought merpeople existed.”

“Of course we exist,” Castiel said, slightly affronted.

“Well I know that now,” Sam said quickly. “But damn, you guys are good at keeping away from people.”

“Yes, I suppose we are.” Castiel seemed to ponder this for a few moments. “I am glad to see you are safe.”

“Thanks. That siren didn’t give you much trouble, did it?”

“Sirens have long ago forgotten to breathe water the way they used to many millennia ago. Helping it drown was almost too easy.”

“Oh. Good.” Sam smiled at Castiel, who smiled back.

It seemed like this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Dean, it seemed, was more than willing to find an apartment and stay a while in the little beach side town, although it was possibly because of all the amazing pie flavors the diner offered, as well as the sweet little waitress with the small waistline and perky chest that captured the elder Winchester’s attention.

Sam went down to the cove to meet with Castiel. Apparently the merman held a great fascination for human civilization and everything that came with it, so Sam tried explaining it to Castiel honestly. Castiel also began to arrive with artifacts that he had found while growing up, asking Sam to finally put a name to them and their purpose.

“Wow Cas, you must have been around a lot of sunken ships to find these,” Sam remarked one afternoon as he held some old tarnished silver as well as an old pipe, water clogged with seaweed and sand.

“I am usually a Scout for our colony, so I spend most of my free time swimming around mapping the territories,” Castiel explained. “What is the pipe used for?”

“Smoking,” Sam said. “In the older time period, people would shove tobacco leaves inside of it before lighting it on fire so it would burn. Then they would inhale the smoke a little before blowing it out.”

Castiel wrinkled his nose, his tail swishing a little in the shallow ocean water with distaste. “That sounds unpleasant,” he remarked.

“Yeah I’m not real big on smoking either,” Sam agreed.

The two spent long happy hours together, discussing their different ways of life and experiences. Castiel soon found himself falling in love with the human and looked forward to seeing Sam every day, always so entranced with tales of his own adventures that made Castiel yearn to join him.

One day Sam came, but he looked depressed and Castiel didn’t know why. He put his hand on Sam’s. “What is troubling you?” he asked.

Sam sighed. “We’re leaving Cas,” he said reluctantly. “Dean and me, we never stay in one place for too long. Too complicated otherwise, I guess. In a few days we’re leaving this place and… I don’t think I’m going to be able to come back.”

What? No! This was unacceptable! Castiel couldn’t allow Sam to leave him forever, this was completely unfair! He stared at Sam in great distress only to see equally distressed eyes looking back at him. Unable to comprehend the fact that he wouldn’t see Sam anymore, Castiel ended up mumbling some kind of excuse and escaping, swimming hard and fast, leaving the cove and Sam far behind.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sam felt heartbroken when Castiel left so abruptly. He knew that he had upset his friend and he didn’t want to leave the town, but usually when Dean said it was time to move on he knew there was no arguing. He returned to the motel room sluggishly, laying on his bed for hours but was unable to sleep.

Dean knew something was wrong and he pressed Sam for answers. Eventually Sam finally confessed about Castiel. At first Dean didn’t believe him.

“A merman? Really? What kind of chick flicks have you been watching behind my back?” he asked teasingly.

“I’m serious Dean,” Sam griped. “He got to be a good friend of mine and I don’t want to leave him behind like this. He seems…so lonely.”

Dean sighed a little and ran his fingers through his short hair. “We gotta stay on the move, man,” he said. “I know you hate it and all but…”

“I can’t leave without saying good bye,” Sam insisted. “Come back with me to the cove and you’ll see him for yourself.”

It was obvious that Dean didn’t truly believe him about this but he decided to humor his younger brother, agreeing to go to the cove the next morning to see Castiel one last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That apparently was not the plan The Universe had for them, however. They returned to the cove, yes. They found Castiel, yes.

Except Castiel was now sporting two legs that were too weak and shaky to support him and he was now mute. But he smiled broadly when he saw the shock on Sam’s face and the surprise on Dean’s.

“Cas,” Sam choked out as he held a hand out to steady the other man—yes, man, this time. “What the hell happened to you?”

Castiel wanted to tell him everything. How when he came back to the cove to apologize to Sam he met a man in a black suit with a pleasant accent but definite smirk on his face as he promised Castiel a deal. How he said that Sam would be his, as long as he got the hunter to kiss him within three days. But alas, losing his voice had been part of the deal. The man in the suit had told Castiel that using body language would be enough but he had seemed too amused at the idea, which made Castiel nervous.

But he was so desperate to be with Sam, to not lose him, that the deal had been too good to pass up. He accepted the terms, traded in his voice for a pair of legs and soon was brought to land as he suddenly was unable to keep himself afloat.

But Sam was here now. Sam could make things better. He looked at the hunter with wide hopeful eyes.

Sam sighed a little. “Okay, we’re gonna have to figure this out,” he muttered. “Come on Cas, let’s get you to the hotel room. You need some clothes and food.” He helped Castiel walk, as every step seemed to make the former merman flinch in pain. It hurt to see Castiel like this and he had to wonder what had happened.

Dean, of course, was finding the whole situation very very amusing, as he wouldn’t stop laughing and making innuendos.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days had passed since their discovery and they hadn’t made any progress. Castiel didn’t know how to read or write, so that was out of the question. His gestures didn’t make any kind of sense, since he still didn’t know too much about the human world to string together some kind of game of Charades. Asking him yes or no questions seemed to only spin them in circles. All he did was stare at Sam with those soulful blue eyes, as if that would be enough for Sam to understand.

Dean was no help. He kept teasing Sam about the merman’s crush on his brother, making kissy faces whenever Castiel wasn’t looking. He seemed to finally accept the story that Castiel had indeed been a merman, as his appearance couldn’t be explained otherwise. And he seemed to like Castiel well enough.

He had left the hotel room to possibly have a little farewell meeting with that cute diner waitress about an hour ago. Sam sat on the bed with Castiel as he tried to figure out, again, what had happened. But it was all to no avail and he sighed in frustration.

“Your family must be missing you,” he remarked.

Castiel’s expression clouded over and he looked down at his hands.

“Oh… You don’t have a family, do you Cas?”

There was a small shake of the head.

“Well, what about your colony? Won’t they miss you?”

Again, a small shake of the head before Castiel raised his eyes to look at Sam with an expression the hunter knew all too well.

Sam smiled a little sadly. “I get it,” he said. “You’re different than the others. You like learning about humans, pushing boundaries. Your colony probably finds you a bit odd, huh?”

Castiel nodded with a small smile on his face. He didn’t seem too particularly upset about this information, just understanding. He didn’t seem to find anything wrong with the way he was.

“My dad thought I was weird too,” Sam said. “Dean and me, we grew up in the hunter lifestyle. But I didn’t like it. I wanted to get out of it, to go to school and have a normal life. Dad didn’t understand why I wanted to be normal so badly. He probably wouldn’t have cared if I tried to explain it to him anyway.”

Castiel’s expression became one of sympathy and he took Sam’s hands in his, gently rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin.

“I guess it’s okay now though,” Sam mused aloud. “I still don’t really like hunting. But Dean and I manage to help people this way. We protect the innocent, you know? And we get to meet some interesting people along the way.” He gave Castiel a smile. “Like you. I’m glad I met you.”

Castiel squeezed his hand in agreement, smiling broadly again.

“I wish you could come with us Cas,” Sam admitted. “It’d be a lot of fun with you around. I like spending time with you. I think you’re pretty special.”

The former merman’s eyes lit up when Sam said that. He gave Sam’s hand a tug, as if trying to tell him something but once again whatever he was trying to say went over Sam’s head.

“Cas, I don’t know what you’re trying to say,” he said.

Frustration came over Castiel’s face and he gave another tug. Then he moved closer, way invading Sam’s personal space. He made to move back but something in Castiel’s eyes forbade him from moving.

Hazel and blue locked gazes again and suddenly the air was charged with something. A tension that Sam couldn’t put his finger on. But the more he stared into Castiel’s eyes the more he had to admit to himself again just how attractive Castiel was. He liked the messy look to his hair, he liked the electric blue to his eyes, the sharp curve of his jaw and how lithe and powerful his muscles were when he was swimming and…

Before he could react, he pulled Castiel closer and pressed a warm kiss onto the former merman’s mouth. Castiel responded with enthusiasm, kissing Sam back with clumsy but obviously eager determination.

There was a bright blue flash and suddenly the two men were jerked apart. They both were startled by this but neither of them could think straight.

Then Castiel remembered the deal and he reached out for Sam. “For someone with such high intelligence, you are remarkably slow,” he said dryly.

Sam blinked, surprised, before he laughed and pulled Castiel back into his arms. “I missed your voice,” he admitted.

“I don’t intend to lose it again,” Castiel promised.

“You do realize we’re going to have to discuss what happened to you, right?”

“Of course. Later, though. We have much to make up for.”

Sam just laughed again before pulling Castiel onto the bed and kissing him stupid. Maybe for once things were finally going his way.


End file.
